Between Two Armies
Story In outer space, a strange drill-nosed craft approaches the planet Earth, and burrows its way down into the Earth's crust. Just then, another spaceship in hot pursuit races toward Earth. On board the craft, the first officer tells his captain that the spaceship of the Rock Men went straight down into the earth. The captain tells him to continue pursuit, because they have to destroy them before they destroy them. Meanwhile, deep below the Earth's crust, the rock men are preparing to test their weapons. The Rock Men Captain tells his first officer to commence test. Just then he flicks a few switches and electromagnetic energy beams into space, causing comets, asteroids and other space junk to fall toward earth. Within seconds, three members of the Justice League race into space in action! Superman, Green Lantern and Hawkman fly up toward the scene. Superman tells Hawkman to find the source of the electromagnetic rays. He then tells Green Lantern to help him destroy all the space junk. They then circle the planet to keep it safe from the meteors and other falling objects from space. Hawkman then locates the Spaceship of the Crystal Men, and he speculates that it is homing in on the source of the electromagnetic rays. Hawkman calls Flash and Atom on his JLA Communicator and tells them to intercept the approaching craft. He then gives them the coordinates. Meanwhile, on the ground, Flash and Atom are standing by and Flash races to the scene while Atom hangs on to his shoulder. The ship then burrows into the ground just like the drill-nosed craft did. Atom shrinks himself down so small that he could fit through the crack of the ship and enter it and tell them to stop burrowing under. Atom then stops the ship. Hawkman finally catches up and uses his gauntlets to blast a hole in the ship. He enters the ship and tells Atom he did good work. The Crystal Men then tell them that they have no quarrel with the JLA, and that they only wish to destroy their enemies, the Rock Men, with whom they are at war with. Atom asks them why, and they tell them because the have created a weapon that can destroy their home planet from under the Earth's crust. Meanwhile, underground, the weapons test is complete, and they begin to use their weapon to beam the signal to Mercury. Meanwhile, on the surface, Superman and Green Lantern are now present and Superman asks the Crystal Men who caused the cosmic storm. They tell him it was the Rock Men, who plan to destroy Mercury by beaming a signal to the core. Hawkman then says "Great Icarus! That could blow up the planet and wreck the whole solar system!" Superman tells Green Lantern to head to Mercury to destroy stop the core. He tells Hawkman to intercept the beam if necessary. He then tells them he'll find the Rock Men--hopefully before they fire the beam. Flash and Atom guard the Crystal Men while the others leave to their various assignments. Superman tears through the earth's crust to locate the rock men. He finds them and the weapon and destroys it with one punch, but not before they sent the beam into space. Luckily, the beam is intercepted by Hawkman in his Hawkship, and he fires a ray that stops it dead in space. The Rock Men ask Superman why he's stopping them, and he tells them it's to prevent needless killing and destruction. Meanwhile, in the center of Mercury, the Crystal Men stationed there detect the approaching Green Lantern. The commander tells his minions to destroy him, and they begin firing laser beams into space. Green Lantern shields himself from the blast with his Power Ring and he drills his way to the core of the planet and tells the staff on hand that he has to deactivate the orb of power just in case the beam makes its' way to the core and causes an overload. The commander doesn't believe him and he orders his soldiers to stop him. He tells one of his soldiers to fire the stun cannon. One of the soldiers obeys, but it is deflected off of Green Lantern's energy constructed force field, and it bounces off and hits the core. Green Lantern uses his ring to contain the explosion with a force field. Later, on Earth, the two armies decide on a truce. Superman then tells to two armies: "Next time we meet, let it be in peace and friendship." He then turns to his teammates and says: "Let's go Justice Leaguers!" They then head their own ways after waving good-bye to the now peaceful alien races. Continuity *This is the first appearance of the Justice League of America. Continuity in other media *The Justice League of America later star in their own series: Super Friends! Notes Episode Title The title refers to the politically neutral stand that the Justice League of America faced, between the forces of the Crystal Men and the Rock Men. Their goal was to stop the war, to end needless killing, not to take sides. Category:The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure episodes Category:Justice League of America episodes Category:Shorts